My Little Bunny
by SailorStarMoonlight
Summary: Tamaki has just found out that he has a little sister. How will the Host Club handle this? No pairings.Oh and Usagi is a little kid. Hope you like it.
1. I Have A Little Sister!

I don't own anything and I hope you like it.

My Little Bunny

I Have A Sister!

(Chapter 1)

"HARUHI!" was heard all Ouran High School. Tamaki came running into the Host Club room. "Sempai?" asked Haruhi with a confused look. "Tamaki, what are you yelling about now?" asked Kyoya as he looked at his clipboard. "You guys are not going to believe this, but I just found out that I have a little sister! But I haven't meant her yet." Tamaki said as he hugged Haruhi. "Say what, boss?" said Hakaru and Kaoru at the same time. "My dad just told me. Her name is Usagi and she is three years old." Tamaki said with one of the biggest smiles in the world. " Tama-chan, are we going to meet her sometime?" asked Honey with Usa-chan in his arms. Mori just nodded as he stood next to honey. "I hope so." said Tamaki as he was jumping up and down for joy. The day went pretty much like this for the whole day.

(The Next Day)

The Host Club was having a meeting to plan the next ballroom dance. When they heard the door open, so they looked to see who was at the door. At first, they didn't see anyone so Tamaki got up to closes the door, he stopped to a pair of clear sapphire eyes looking up at him from behind the door. "Hello, little princess. What may I do for you?" he asked as he got down to the girl's level. "I…um…looking for someone." she said in a quiet, but sweet voice as she hugged her little pink blanket and her black kitty that had a crescent moon on its forehead. "And who are you looking for, little one?" asked Tamaki with a kind smile. The others came over to see who Tamaki was talking to. "My big brother." she said. " What's your big brother's name?" asked Haruhi as she got down to the girl's level too. "Um…daddy said his name was Tama…Tamaki!" said the girl as she put down the black kitty. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "Wait, is your name Usagi?" asked Tamaki. The girl nodded. " Everyone calls me bunny." she said with a big smile. "That's because your name means bunny." stated Kyoya as he pushed his glasses up. "I know that." she said in a matter-of-fact voice then stock out her tongue at Kyoya. The twins started to laugh, honey was giggling, Mori was smiling a little smile, and Haruhi was shocked. Tamaki grinned up at Kyoya then picked up Usagi as Kyoya glared at everyone. "Lighten up Kyoya. And now to answer your question, I'm Tamaki." with a grin. Usagi's eyes lit right up and she hugged Tamaki. Tamaki hugged her back. A few moments after Usagi and Tamaki hugged, a woman with long green hair walk up to them. "There you are, bunny." she said happily. "Setsuna! Big brother!" said Usagi with a big grin. The woman known as Setsuna smiled softly at Usagi. "I see that, but you shouldn't run off by yourself, bunny." said Setsuna in a motherly way. "Setsuna, did you find bunny?" asked a woman with aqua, shoulder length hair with sandy blonde guy. "Yes, I found her, Michiru, Haruka." answered Setsuna. Michiru stood next to Setsuna and Haruka walked up to Tamaki and Usagi. "Bunny, you had us all worried. You know better then to run off like that.' said Haruka. "I'm sorry. I found big brother!" said Usagi proudly. Michiru giggled, Setsuna smiled softly, and? Haruka just shook his head. "Come on, bunny. It's time for all good little bunnies to have a nap." said Haruka holding out his arms to Usagi. "But I'm not sleepily." said Usagi as she rubbed her eyes then yawned. Haruka just smiled and Tamaki handed over Usagi to Haruka. "Of course you're not, but what if Michiru read you a story?" said Haruka as he started to walk away. Setsuna pick up Usagi's little black kitty that started to purr when Setsuna started to pet her. Michiru bowed then followed Haruka and Setsuna out to put Usagi down for a nap. After they were out of sight Tamaki turned around with a big grin on his face. "Now where were we?"

Please review if you liked it and tell me if you want more chapters. And i will only put up more chapters if I get a review. No reviews. No more chapters. Ok thank you.


	2. Finding Usachan!

Thank you to all those who review and as I promised here's another chapter of My Little Bunny.

I don't own anything.

**My Little Bunny**

Finding Usa-chan!

(Chapter 2)

"Takashi, I can't find Usa-chan!" cried Honey as he ran to Takashi who is also known as Mori. Mori picked up Honey with a concerned look. "Where did you last have Usa-chan, Mitsukni?" asked glancing around the clubroom to see if Usa-chan was in there. "I was playing with Usa-chan in the rose garden outside, but I can't have Usa-chan now." cried Honey in Mori's shoulder. "Don't worry Honey, we'll help you look for Usa-chan." said Tamaki as he grabbed Haruhi and pulled her out to the rose garden as everyone least followed behind them. Everyone thought it would be a good idea for everyone to look in different parts of the garden. So the twins started to look in the south part of the garden, Mori and Honey were looking in the northern part, Haruhi was looking in the eastern part, Tamaki was looking in the western part. And Kyoya was just writing in his notebook in the middle of the garden. They all looked late into the afternoon before they started back to Kyoya without finding Usa-chan. They all made it back to Kyoya well all, but Tamaki. Tamaki was still looking all over for Usa-chan, but he didn't find anything. But he did run cross his younger sister's black kitten on his way back to the others. The kitten looked up at him then started to look around like she was trying to find something. Tamaki was confused by the way the kitten was looking around. "Hey there Luna. Why aren't you with Usagi like you always are?" asked Tamaki, but Luna just looked down. "Did you lose her in this garden?" asked Tamaki and Luna looked up at him. "I'll take that as a yes." said Tamaki with a chuckle, but then he frowned at the thought of Usagi being lost and alone. Then they heard a small soft cry as if a little child was crying so they followed it all the way to Usagi. They found Usagi sitting on the ground with Usa-chan next to her and she had her left knee scraped up. Tamaki ran over to Usagi then he got down to her level and hugged her. "It's ok Bunny, did you fall down?" asked Tamaki as he rocked her back and forth. Usagi nodded then handed Tamaki Usa-chan. "I saw big brother's friend leave his stuff bunny dolly behind when he was in the garden." said Usagi as she rubbed her eyes. "And you want to give it back, but you fell and hurt your knee, right?" asked Tamaki as he picked up Usagi and started walking back to Kyoya and the others. Usagi nodded again and Luna just followed behind them. Everyone was getting worried about Tamaki and they were about to go look for him when he rounds the corner. "Hey guys! Look I found two bunnies!" said Tamaki with a grin as he handed Usa-chan to Honey. "Tama-Tama, did Bunny get lost in the garden like Usa-chan?" asked Honey as he hugged Usa-chan. "Kind of. She saw you leave Usa-chan behind and she wanted to give it back to you, but she fell and got a boo-boo on her knee." said Tamaki rubbing Usagi back to help with the hiccups she got from crying. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at Tamaki for saying boo-boo, but he didn't say anything he just started to head back to the club room and everyone followed him back. Haruhi got the first aid kit so she could clean out Usagi's knee as she sat on Tamaki's lap. Shortly after Haruhi cleans her knee out Usagi fell asleep in Tamaki's arms. "Tamaki, you're lucky to have a little sister as cute as Usagi." said Haruhi as she put a blanket on Usagi so she wouldn't get cold. "Yeah, I'm so glad that dad adopted her even if grandmother didn't want him to." said Tamaki with a smile as he watched Usagi sleep. "Tamaki, why did a racecar driver, a violinist, and a designer all visit your little sister and acted as if they knew her?" asked Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses. "You mean Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna? Well they all were very good friends with Usagi's parents before they died in a plane crash a year ago and they were looking for her, but they never found her until after my dad adopted her. They were going to adopt her when they found her, but that didn't work because my dad found her before them and didn't know that they wanted to adopt her. But they did make sure that Usagi was in good hands before they agreed with my dad as her new adopted dad. They asked if they could visit Usagi when they could and my dad said that he would be very happy if they did. " explained Tamaki as he looked down at Usagi who turned in her sleep. "Don't worry Bunny, I'll make sure your safe and sound cause you're my little bunny now."

Please review for chapter 3 cause it's almost done so the soon you review the soon the chapter is up, deal?


	3. Kyoya's Soft Spot!

I don't own anything**.  
><strong>hope you like it.

**My Little Bunny**

Kyoya's Soft Spot

(Chapter 3)

It was a lazy afternoon and everyone had already gone home for the day well all, but Kyoya and Tamaki. Kyoya had stayed late so he could work on a few things for the Host Club and Tamaki stayed because he didn't want to leave his friend alone at the school even though he fell asleep only an hour after school got out, but Kyoya didn't mind at all. He liked it when it was quiet. Kyoya knew that they weren't the only two left at the school. He knew that Tamaki's father was still there working which meant that there was a good chance that Tamaki's little sister was there too. Because Tamaki's father never left her at home if he or Tamaki weren't there with her. Even if they did have trustworthy servants, they just didn't want her to think that they didn't care about her or that's what Tamaki had said. Even though anyone could see that they loved her more then anything in the world. And even the Host Club members cared about the little bunny, Kyoya had a soft spot for her even if he wouldn't say it out loud he too cared for the little bunny. Kyoya looked up from his laptop when he heard the door open and Bunny poked her head out around it. "Big Brother?" she whispered as she looked around the room. "He's on the couch asleep." said Kyoya as he pushed his glasses up. Usagi walked over to Tamaki and giggled. Tamaki had an arm and leg hanging off the couch and a little drool falling out of the corner of his mouth. Kyoya gave a small smile as he watched Usagi push Tamaki's arm and leg back on the couch then pull the blanket up to his neck and kissed his forehead. Kyoya stop smiling and went back to his work on his laptop then a few minutes later he felt someone watching him. Kyoya looked down to see Usagi was staring at him. "Do you need something?" asked Kyoya as he stopped himself from glaring at her. 'She isn't one of the members' he thought. "What is K-chan doing?" asked Usagi with her head tilted and Kyoya blinked at her then sighed. "I'm working." is all he said before going back to work. Then what Usagi did would have shocked anyone who saw it. Usagi crawled into his lap and watched him do his work, which he stop doing as he watched Usagi crawled onto his lap. She looked up at him with smile then looked at his laptop with her head tilted. "Type-type like daddy?" asked Usagi as she acted like she was typing on his laptop, but on the table. Kyoya nodded then went back to working on his laptop as Usagi just sat there and watched him or acted like she was working too. Every few minutes Kyoya would look down at Usagi to make sure she wasn't going to fall off his lap or anything. After a half hour of this Usagi fell asleep in his lap with her head on one of his arms. Kyoya finished his work another half hour later. He looked down at the sleeping bunny in his arms with a caring smile then he carried her over to the couch with her sleeping brother. With Usagi in his arms Kyoya kicked Tamaki off the couch onto the floor waking him up. Tamaki was about to whine, but Kyoya gave him a glare that said 'be quiet or you're dead'. Tamaki was confused until he saw Usagi sleeping in Kyoya arms. Tamaki nodded and got up then followed Kyoya out of the room. Kyoya handed Usagi over to Tamaki once they were out of the room. Kyoya waved bye and left to go home so Tamaki took the sleeping bunny up to his father's office. When Tamaki turned the corner to enter the hall that lead to his father's office he saw his Grandmother storming out of the office with a very mad look on her face.

Please review.

And why Usagi is a little girl will be explained in the next chapter.


	4. Bunny is Who!

I'M SO SORRY! I'm sorry for the very late update, but here it is chapter 4 and I'll try to update faster.

I don't own anything of this.

My Little Bunny

Bunny is Who!

(Chapter 4)

Tamaki waited a few moments before he walked into his Father's office with Usagi in his arms. "Tamaki, I am sure you just saw your grandmother.," said Tamaki's dad as he looked out the window. "Yes, I saw her storm out. What did she want?" asked Tamaki as he watched his father. "To tell me that she does not agree with me adopting Usagi." sighed Mr. Suoh. Tamaki nodded in understanding and followed his father out to the car waiting for them. The car ride home was a quiet one. Once they got home Tamaki went up stairs with Usagi still sleeping in his arms to her room to put her to bed. When Tamaki came down stairs and found his dad talking with Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka. "Dad, what's going on?" asked Tamaki, as he feared that his father was going to give up Usagi just because of his grandmother didn't agree with the adoption. "Do not worry, Tamaki. We are not here to take your little sister away with us. We are here to tell you and your Father, Usagi's tale." said Setsuna with a knowing smile. Tamaki was taken back by her answer, but nodded and join his father on the couch from them. "As you know that Usagi's parents died, but what you do not know is that Usagi is from a different time of this world. You see, Usagi was this world's last hope; she was known as Sailor Moon. As Sailor Moon, she protected this world from evil when she was a teenager. But in our last we, her protectors died protecting her. She won, but she couldn't live with herself if it meant her friends were died. So she made a wish on the Silver Crystal that the lives of her friends, but it wiped their memories of being sailor scouts and Usagi. They lived as if they were never scouts and had happy lives, which is what Usagi wanted for them. But for that wish to come true Usagi would have to give up her life, which she did in a blink of an eye. The Silver Crystal saw her sacrifice and gave her another chance at life, but in other time. The Silver Crystal knew she would still need protection so the crystal gave back our memories and sent us to this time to find and protect our princess." explained Setsuna. Mr. Suoh was shell-shocked and didn't know what to say or do. Tamaki was quiet for a long time then looked Setsuna in the eyes. "I will protect my little sister with my life." he said with detonation burning in his eyes. Setsuna and Michiru smiled at Tamaki knowing he was true to his word. "You had better or you're dealing with me." said Haruka cracking her knuckles. "I wouldn't have it any other way." said Tamaki with a charming smile. Setsuna and the other left shortly after that, so Tamaki when up stairs to Usagi's room. He opened her room door and walked over to her bed, where she was sleeping and sat on the edge. "So small and weak looking, but so strong and brave." said Tamaki as he moved a piece of Usagi's hair out of her sleeping face. He kissed her forehead then went to his room. He had so much to think about and his mind needed a rest. He had to think if he should tell the others about Usagi's past or not. "What should I do?"

Please review and again i'm sorry for the late update. And those of you that read my other stories I will try to update those soon. thank you.


	5. Tell Or Not To Tell

Hey sorry for the long wait...again, but here it is another chapter! I hope you like it. I don't own anything.

My Little Bunny

(Chapter 5)

Tell Or Not To Tell

The next day, Tamaki was really quiet which worried his friends because Tamaki was never quiet.

"Kyoya-senpai, do you know what's wrong with Tamaki?" asked Haruhi as she watched Tamaki sighed for tenth time in the hour.

"I'm not sure, but if he doesn't snap out of it soon, I'll snap him out of it myself." said Kyoya as the door opened and little Usagi walked in. She looked around until she spotted her big brother. Running over to his side to see what was wrong with him. The Host Club hoped that Usagi would be able to cheer up Tamaki.

"Big Brother?" asked Usagi as she tilted her head.

"Bunny, I don't know what to do." sighed Tamaik as he looked down at her. Usagi grabbed Tamaki's hand and gave him a gentle smile that made him look at Usagi in a different light.

"Tell them. They can be trusted with the truth." Usagi said in way thatdidn't sound like a little girl that was in front of him, but a strong woman that has seen many things.

"Ok." Tamaki stood up and walked over to the others. They looked at Tamaki with confused look as they heard what Usagi and Tamaki were talking about. They were beyond confused even Kyoya and it's really hard to confuse him.

"You guys, there something very important that I need to tell you about Usagi." Tamaki said serously as he looked each one of them in the eyes.

"What is it, Tamaki?" asked Kyoya as he pushed his glasses up.

"Well, you may not believe me, but what I'm about to tell you is true." Tamaki started. Usagi stood next next to her brother and held his hand, also looking them in the eyes.

"You see, Usagi is the Princess pf the Moon and a strong warrior. She fought great evil and won, but at the lost of her friends and guardains lives, so in order to bring them back to life, she sacrificed her own life for their's." explained Tamaki as he watched everyone's faces to see what they thought as he spoke But before Tamaki could continue three bodies crashed through the window into the wall. Tamaki grabbed Usagi as he turned to see who was thrown through the window.

"Pluto! Uranus! Neptune!" yelled Usagi as Tamaki carried her over them once he saw who it was. But before they could reach them two people appear in front of the fallen soldiers with evil smirks as they glared down at them.

"Looks like you have fallen weak in these times of peace, but oh well. Farewell!" snided the woman as she raised her hand above her head, a sicky green color ball formed. But before she could attack a purple wall fly up in front of the scouts to protect them.

"Creatures of darkness, you will not drown out the light that has brought these times of peace. The light will always shine though." said a young girl no, older then Tamaki and the other in purple sailor scout uniform. She had black shoulder lengh hair with purple eyes.

"Who are you!" demanded the woman.

"Firefly." Usagi whispered with a smile. The girl smiled back at Usagi then turned towards the man and woman.

"I am the Sailor Scout of Death and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
